Tropical Candy
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Sam and Gabe were suppose to go buy some take out, but instead Gabriel dragged Sam to Puerto Rico to buy some candies. Slash Sam/Gabe


**Title: Tropical Candy**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Nope! **

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair/Characters: Gabriel/Sam, Dean, Castiel**

**Type: Slash/Humor/Drabble**

**Anne: Hi! I'm totally bored at the UNE, so, I decide to steal one of their computers and write something! So, this was born! LOL Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Dean was going to kill him. Slow and painful, without mercy. But, Gabriel cared? No! He didn't! He loved to see Dean mad, and huffing and puffing and ugh! Sam glared at his archangel (more like freaking Trickster) boyfriend. They were suppose to go out to buy some food or what his older brother thought was food. He was bitching that Gabriel only popped that rabbit's food Sam was so found off, in other words, healthy food.

Castiel had tried to make him eat some and Dean did…The first two days, at the third one he was whining that he was losing too much weight and that he was starving. His older brother could be such a drama queen sometimes. So, Sam decide to grab some 'food' and dragged Gabriel with him, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the motel room.

But, instead of going to the nearest Burger King, the two ended in San Juan, Puerto Rico buying some native candy. Gabriel was like a five year old in Christmas waiting for Santa Claus. It was summer, so it was pretty hot, but in this tropical island, it was ridiculous! Sam took off his jacket and flannel shirt, leaving only on his dark blue inner shirt, Gabriel was delighted.

"Why're we here in Puerto Rico, Gabe? We were supposed to buy some BK and return! Dean's gonna be piss!"Exclaimed the younger man, his gaze traveling to a group of teenager in school uniforms, his hazel eyes draw to the curves of the girls in tight, fitting black jeans. The archangel chuckle and inspected some beige, little squares, taking one and sniffing it.

"Relax, Sammy. Enjoy the Caribbean! I know you had never had been in Puerto Rico, la _isla del encanto!"_He finishes in Spanish. Sam glared at him, but he had a point. Gabriel was talking in perfect Spanish with the young lady that was the vendor. He bought one of each candy she had.

Then, they sat down in the grass, near a place called El Morro, watching kids running around and flying kites, vendors selling them and a thing called Piragua, which Gabriel bought for Sam. The brunet slurping on it, the cherry syrup and scrapped ice melting away the heath in his body.

Gabriel took one of the candies and popped it on his mouth, moaning at the taste that exploded on his mouth.

"Mmm, Sammy! So good!"He moaned again, making Sam laugh at his orgasmic face.

"What are you eating?"

"_Dulce de Coco_." The angel replay, eating another one, groaning.

"Coconut candy? Is it good?" Asked Sam, knowing the answer, if Gabe's blissful face has anything to say. The honey-eyed man unwrapped one and pressed it at Sam's lips.

"Here, taste some."He whispered, pressing himself to the hunter's hot, sweaty body. Sam bit some, his eyes widening when the coconut flavor exploded on his tongue, he moaned and grabbed Gabe's hand, eating the rest and licking and sucking on his lover's sweet fingers.

"Oh God! That was so good! No wonder you like them so much." Said Sam, his hazel eyes dark and hungry. Gabriel took another one, this one was another little square in a wine-colored looking. The smell was divine, it was soft and sticky.

"This is _Pasta de Guayaba_. And it's my favorite." And pop it in his mouth; another groan escaped his lips, the sounds driving Sam insane.

"Guayaba paste? Give me some." Sam demanded, taking one and giving it to Gabriel. He unwrapped it and offered it to Sam, the younger man taking a bite, moaning at the sticky, too sweet taste, loving it already. Gabriel grabbed his hair and crushed his lips, hot, sweet tongues sharing and fighting with the bit of melting candy in their mouth. Sam broke the kiss and smiled at Gabriel. Maybe going to the small island and eating candy with his archangel was worth Dean's torture.

**End! **

**Anne: Yay! Finish! Now, before I enter to class (I still don't know the professor ugh) I want you to know that Puerto Rican candies are sweet, sticky and soo good! If anyone of you ever comes to my little, humble island, you cannot go without eating some! Review! Please! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
